wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Daniele Hypólito
Santo André, São Paulo, Brazil |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 1998-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Clube de Regatas do Flamengo |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Georgette Vidor, Ricardo Pereira, Oleg Ostapenko |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Daniele Matias Hypólito (born September 8, 1984) is a Brazilian gymnast who competed in the 2000, 2004, 2008, 2012, and 2016 Summer Olympics. Hypólito was the first athlete from Brazil ever to win a medal at the World Championships, a silver on floor exercise in 2001. She is also the thirteen-time senior all-around Brazilian National Champion in artistic gymnastics, 2002 South American Games all-around champion and 2003 Pan American Games all-around bronze medalist. To date Hypólito has represented Brazil at the World Championships twelve times, competing in every Worlds meet from 1999 to 2014, as well as the 1999, 2003 and 2007 Pan American Games. Hypólito was born in Santo André, São Paulo to parents Wagner and Geni. Her younger brother, Diego, is also a world-class gymnast. In 2005, he became the first male Brazilian gymnast to win a World Championships medal, earning gold on the floor exercise, and went on to win silver on floor at the 2016 Olympics. Career 1999-2000 Training in Rio de Janeiro, Hypólito was competing internationally by the time she was 10 years old. As a junior, she won the all-around in the Junior Pan Am Games in 1998 and the Canberra Cup in 1999. Hypólito placed a modest 27th in the all-around at the 1999 World Gymnastics Championships, but helped Brazil qualify athletes to the 2000 Olympics in Sydney. She was chosen to represent Brazil at the Olympics and qualified for the all-around final, finishing in 20th place. 2001-2004 In 2001, Hypólito made dramatic improvements. At that year's World Championships, she placed fourth in the all-around, scoring 9.056 on vault, 8.912 on bars, 9.375 on beam and 9.562 on floor. Until Jade Barbosa's bronze medal win at the 2007 World Championships, this placement was the highest AA finish ever achieved by a Brazilian gymnast in Worlds or Olympic competition. Hypólito followed up her strong AA showing by winning Brazil's first ever gymnastics medal, a silver, in the floor exercise event final (9.487). She continued to do well in 2002, winning the all-around and every event final gold except uneven bars at the South American Games and placing 5th on floor at the World Championships (9.237). At the 2003 World Championships Hypólito placed last in the all-around after injuring herself on her first event, however, she helped Brazil qualify a full team for the 2004 Olympics. At the Olympics, Hypólito competed well, helping the Brazilian team to a ninth place finish and placing 12th in the all-around. 2005-2008 Hypólito placed 9th in the all-around at the 2005 World Championships. In 2006 she won her ninth national championships. She also won the silver medal on balance beam at the 2006 World Cup Finals, one of the major events on the FIG calendar, that took place in São Paulo, Brazil. In 2007, Hypólito placed second in the all-around at the Brazilian National Championships and won the floor exercise title. She was a member of the silver medal-winning Brazilian team at the 2007 Pan American Games, where she placed 5th in the all-around and won a bronze medal on beam. She scored 15.375, while the silver-medalist Nastia Liukin got 15.9 and the gold-medalist, Shawn, scored 16.15. She also participated in the 2007 World Championships, where she helped the Brazilian team to its highest placing ever, fifth in the team finals. She also competed at the 2007 Arthur Gander Memorial Cup in Switzerland, where she placed 4th all-around and won a bronze medal on floor. In 2008, Hypólito left the National Training Center in Curitiba to return to her home club, Flamengo, in Rio de Janeiro. At the 2008 Brazilian National Championships, she placed first on the balance beam, second on floor, and third in the all-around and vault. At the Olympics, Hypólito competed on three events—bars, beam and floor exercise—in the preliminary round of competition. In the team finals, she competed on balance beam and uneven bars, contributing scores of 14.925 and 14.625 to the Brazilian team's 8th place finish. 2010-2012 In 2010, back to important competitions, she competed in 2010 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships. She placed 18th in All Around Final and 10th in team final. In 2011, Daniele helped Brazilian team to place 14th in 2011 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships. She also improved her individual result, placing 13th in All Around Final. In 2011 Pan American Games, Daniele won two bronze medals: on floor (13.75) and on beam (13.75). She placed 5th in Team Competition (behind USA, Canada, Mexico and Colombia) and 7th in all-around competition. In 2012, her first competition was in 2012 Gymnastics Olympic Test Event. She helped Brazilian Team to qualify in 4th for the 2012 Olympic Games. In the event finals, she scored 14.066 on vault and placed fourth. Her teammate Jade Barbosa won the gold. On floor, she received 13.733 and was 8th. Vanessa Ferrari was the champion. She was named to the Olympic team in the summer. However, Brazil did not make the team final, and Hypolito did not qualify to any event finals. 2013-2014 Hypolito continued to compete after the Olympics, winning gold on floor exercise and placing fourth on balance beam at the Pan American Championships in August 2013. In March 2014, she competed at the South American Games, winning team and floor exercise gold and placing fifth in the all-around. She competed at the 3rd Brazilian Meeting, winning team, balance beam, and floor exercise gold. In August, she won her twelfth Brazilian National title, and won additional gold medals on beam and floor, as well as team and vault silver medals. She went on to compete at the Pan American Championships, winning team silver, and placing fourth on floor, seventh in the all-around, and eighth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships and helped Brazil place sixteenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. After Nanning, she competed at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Chiasso, Switzerland, placing seventh in the all-around. She competed at the Swiss Cup Zurich a few days later, but did not make the finals. 2015 Hypolito started off the season by placing fifth on beam at the Doha World Cup in March. At the end of the month, she won team bronze and placed fourth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In June, she competed at the South American Championships, winning team, all-around, vault, and balance beam gold, and floor exercise silver. In July, she competed at the Pan American Games in Toronto, Canada. She contributed to Brazil's bronze medal finish and placed fifth in the all-around. She tied for fourth in the vault final with Canada's Maegan Chant, but fell on floor exercise and finished last. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Brazil didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, but they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 Hypolito was switched into the roster for the Baku World Cup, in place of compatriot Rebeca Andrade, in February. She won silver on the uneven bars and placed fifth on vault. In March, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, and despite a fall on balance beam and placing twentieth in the all-around, she helped Brazil take the team silver medal over Italy. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team gold and helping Brazil qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed fifth on vault and sixth on floor exercise. In May, she competed at the World Cup in Sao Paulo, winning vault, balance beam, and floor exercise gold. She was then named to the Brazilian team for the Olympics.Olympics Rio Olympics Brazil competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. Brazil qualified fifth to the team final, so expectations were high going into Tuesday. Unfortunately, Brazil underperformed in the team final and finished eighth. 2017 Hypolito continued to compete after Rio. At the Brazilian National Championships in August, she won balance beam and floor exercise silver, all-around bronze, and placed fourth with her team and on vault, and sixth on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the Varna World Cup in Bulgaria, winning gold on balance beam and placing fourth on floor and fifth on vault. In November, she competed at the Swiss Cup, but didn't advance past the semi-final round. 2018 In June, Hypolito competed at the Brazilian National Championships. She reclaimed her National All-Around title and won an individual title on balance beam. Unfortunately, the competition was cut short after the power went out inside the venue. Medal Count Floor Music '1999 - '"Sister Act Mix" '2000-2001 - '"Tauger Attack" '2004 - '"Hurricane 2000" by The Scorpions '2005 - '"Cidade Maravilhosa" '2009-2012 -' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xZ2Gqz0uVE "Hello Zepp" from the Saw film franchise by Charlie Clouser] References